lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghor/Warrior Town - Dialogues
Warrior Town - A town built at the foot of an old fortress, founded as merchants relocated to service soldiers stationed there. '' ---- '''First time entering the city:' *Bulky Mercenary: "Who are you and why are you here? This is the warrior town of Ghor. Many brave soldiers are gathered here, sworn to follow the valiant Duke of Ghor. You hail from Athlum!? That must mean you take orders from that toddler, Duke Qubine. If you have no business here, I suggest you leave immediately." *Forthright Mercenary: "Is this your first time here? It's like a maze, isn't it? This used to be nothing more than an abandoned castle. Ever since our lord made this place his home, strong warriors from all corners of the world began to show up. Which is how I ended up here as well." *Worn Armor Wearer: "Our town doesn't possess a huge Remnant like the other towns. Though our lord does keep the Bilqis at his side. It has the power to bring out the best in people - the powers they hold inside. That big axe represents our lord's presence and the power he holds. I bet you can't find a fine weapon like that anywhere else in the world." *Brutish Guard: "The lords of Ghor have been faithful servants to the Hermeiens of Nagapur for the past three generations. If anyone seriously tries to oppose Nagapur, the Ghor troops will relentlessly set them straight... Don't tell anyone this, but I think our lord is much more competent than Lord Hermeien." At the beginning of the second disc: *Bulky Mercenary: "Ever since the Duke of Ghor became Chairman, the warrior town has been bustling! Our lord can guide even the most lost souls of this chaotic world down the right path. As a citizen of this town, I want to do my part to help out in any way I can." *Forthright Mercenary: "Being chosen as chairman of the Congress must mean that our lord was deemed fit by all other lords. Everyone's so excited! That pub over there was even open till dawn in celebration! We will fight for our lord whom we believe in from the bottom of our hearts." *Worn Armor Wearer: "Have you been to Nagapur yet? I've seen the aftermath of many battles, but never have I seen anything like what I saw there. I'm a little worried. What if the Bilqis were to do the same thing and cause the same kind of destruction? A small stronghold like this would be destroyed in mere seconds!" *Brutish Guard: "I can't believe the lord of such a small town is now the Chairman of the Congress! I guess anything can happen. Or maybe all the other cities have come to realize the greatness that is our lord! Hahaha!" After defeating Koenigsdorf: *Bulky Mercenary: "Damn the Conqueror! Do you know how many times I've stopped myself from taking the boys with me into his base and slaughtering them all? Argh! But I need to stay calm, especially while the lord is out of commission. Right now, he's resting and needs to concentrate on getting better. In the meantime, I can't allow any suspicious persons into this town!" *Brutish Guard: "A long time ago, I challenged the Duke of Ghor for the position of lord over this stronghold. The duel was over in the blink of an eye. But even as I was getting pummeled, I was awed to be in the presence of one so strong. Our lord is the most ferocious warrios in all the lands. He won't die easily. He won't...!" Parameter bonus dialogues: *Sibal is sitting on the ruined wall, talking about great discoveries. He will also be very important while befriending Maddox. Category:Dialogues